


Challange #1

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge number 1! Three on Shannon. Challenge - Shannon is pissed and jittery because he is trying to quit smoking! Three other guys decide how to cheer him up and make him happy and distract him! If incest freaks you out Jared doesn't have to be involved. Its fiction so I don't care but some people do. Extra points for dominant Tomo. Extra points for making a "little drummer boy" joke. (This is funnier now with it being closer to Christmas!!) Extra points for food sex, honey and stuff like that. (I don't know why Shannon makes me think of food and sex...... he does.) Inspiration idea---- Smokers need something to put in their mouth when they try to quit! :D :D :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challange #1

Challenge number 1! Three on Shannon. Challenge - Shannon is pissed and jittery because he is trying to quit smoking! Three other guys decide how to cheer him up and make him happy and distract him! If incest freaks you out Jared doesn't have to be involved. Its fiction so I don't care but some people do. Extra points for dominant Tomo. Extra points for making a "little drummer boy" joke. (This is funnier now with it being closer to Christmas!!) Extra points for food sex, honey and stuff like that. (I don't know why Shannon makes me think of food and sex...... he does.) Inspiration idea---- Smokers need something to put in their mouth when they try to quit! :D :D :D

 

The Story…

 

“Would you calm the fuck down already” Jared bellowed to his brother as he paced the short aisle of the bus for what felt like the hundredth time. “Jesus Christ you are going to wear a hole into the floor if you keep that shit up”

 

“Fuck you…” Shannon shot back, rushing over into the kitchen where he went in search for the every present bag of Tootsie Pops, finding the bag empty once he had. “Where the fuck are my pops?” He shot out in full agitation as he turned to find three pairs of eyes staring up at him in laughter and pretend innocence, Tootsie Pops hanging from their mouths. “Mother fuckers…give me that” He raged as he reached forward to grab the sucker out of Tomo’s mouth, only to come up with an empty stick for his trouble. “Fuck…” He ground out, grabbing for Matt’s and then Jared’s coming up with the same result. “I hate you mother fuckers so much right now” He roared as he threw the sticks at the three still grinning up at him before heading off to the back of the bus and a secret stash that he knew would make him happy.

 

“You got rid of them right?” Matt asked Jared as they watched their drummer storm off in a huff.

 

“Fuck yeah I did. He thinks he’s so slick trying to hide cigarettes in his mattress…but I wasn’t born yesterday” He laughed, snuggling into Matt’s chest as an arm came around his shoulders. “We’ve been down this route before with Shannon…but this time I am determined to break this fucking nasty habit of his. Can I count on all of you to help out…no matter what?” He asked his friends and band members, cringing at the outburst of swearing and curses that exploded from the bunk area. “This time is going to be harder then any other time…are you all in?” He asked again, smiling wide at the words of agreement he received, his smile disappearing as his brother stormed back into the living area eyes a blazing.

 

“Where the fuck are they?” Shannon questioned in full anger, his fists clenched into tight balls of ready destruction.

 

“Where are what?” Jared asked innocently, snuggling even deeper into the warmth of Matt’s embrace, ignoring the looks of death his brother was shooting his way. “Do you know what he is talking about?” He asked Tomo, giving him a playful wink before turning his attention back to his older man.

 

“No clue…” Tomo deadpanned, laying his finger across his lip as if in deep thought. “Matt…you have any idea what he is pissing and moaning about here?”

 

“Hmmm…what…no” Matt replied, ignoring the smoldering looks Shannon was shooting at the two of them as he began to nuzzle Jared’s neck instead.

 

“You three are about two seconds away from being murdered right here on this very bus if I don’t get some nicotine in my body and quick. So…just give me the fucking cigarettes and you will live to see another day” Shannon threatened as he took a step forward, the bus taking that very moment to hit a bump in the road as he took a tumble headfirst into Tomo’s lap.

 

“Fuck yeah…what a brilliant idea” Jared cried out, fully aroused as Shannon’s face came into full contact with Tomo’s already hardening dick, his own dick hardening at the sight before him.

 

“Tomo…I’m…” But Shannon didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence as he was literally plucked up off of the floor by a fully aroused Tomo and thrown onto the couch behind him.

 

“You know Little Drummer Boy…” Tomo teased as he straddled Shannon’s lap, capturing his face within his hands in a tight grip, peering lustfully into equally lustful eyes. “They say the best way to get over nicotine cravings is to have something in your mouth each time the urge hits you”

 

“Yeah…is that what they say?” Shannon fought for breath as Tomo continued to straddle his lap, almost humping him in the process.

 

“Yes…” He hissed back as a pair of hands cupped the cheeks of his ass, grinding him even harder against Shannon’s growing erection. “Hmmm…not such a little drummer boy anymore now are we?” He growled against Shannon’s ear, tugging it roughly in a way he knew drove the drummer mad. “Care to test out that theory?” Before he had a chance to hear a reply he found his back at the couch, Shannon kneeling before him with his jeans at his knees. “Jesus Christ…” He cried out in shock as a warm and wet mouth surrounded his penis, his cries getting even louder as he looked over to his left and found Jared and Matt practically fucking each other through their clothing beside tem. “Fuck…” He gasped for air as Jared slid forward, Matt not missing a beat, until they were face to face. “It’s been so fucking long hasn’t it?” Tomo asked, his eyes locked on the blue ones of the man he hadn’t fucked around with in years.

 

“Too fucking long” Jared replied, reaching out as he wrapped his hand around the back of Tomo’s head before crushing their lips together in a bone crunching kiss that left little room for what was about to happen next. The kiss was heated and desperate as tongues explored and teeth worried quickly swelling lips, while their hands remained less then idle. Jared could have gone on practically fucking Tomo’s mouth all night as Matt bruised and tortured his sensitive neck; however Shannon had other ideas as he continued to suck Tomo for all he was worth until he was forced to pull his mouth away as a scream of pleasure expelled from his lips as he came. “Holy fuck that was hot boys” Jared whooped, tweaking Matt’s nipple through his shirt as he slid off of the couch. “It’s good to see you haven’t lost your touch bro” He grinned evilly as he pulled his brother off of the floor, delving his tongue into his mouth before he had a chance to utter a word.

 

Shannon was stunned for only a moment as his younger brother continued to kiss him with an all fired passion that left him breathless all too quickly. In need of air he pulled away only for a moment before pulling him back in for another explosive lip lock. “You know before I met these two the idea of kissing or being with another man repelled me” Matt whispered to Tomo as the two continued to watch the siblings make out like horny teenagers before them. “But after being on the road with them for all these years and being seduced into bed by each of them…I can’t see why I was ever against it in the first place. I mean Jesus look at them…have you ever seen anything as hot as those two when they are about to fuck each other?” Matt asked, turning to look at Tomo, a small smile gracing his face at the look of lust and jealousy he found staring at the two men across the room. “When will you tell him?” He shifted closer so Tomo could hear him more clearly, excluding the others as they continued their make out session.

 

“Tell him what?” Tomo asked, his eyes leaving the scene briefly as he glanced at Matt before gluing them back to the action before him.

 

“When are you going to tell Shannon that you love him?” Matt pressed on, grabbing onto the side of Tomo’s face as he forced him to look at him. “Don’t try to hide it Tomo because at the look of green eyed lust I am seeing, there is no denying you don’t”

 

“How do you know that it’s not Jared that I am lusting over?” He asked smugly, his words turning into a sultry growl as he watched Jared’s hand slide down Shannon’s backside, gripping onto the jean clad flesh as he pulled him even closer then Tomo thought possible.

 

“You want him…take him” Matt grinned, leaning into Tomo’s shoulder with his head as he stole a quick kiss. “But no offense…I don’t think you could handle him” His grin widened at the challenging look Tomo was shooting at him. He watched as Tomo’s swollen lips pursed together as if to speak words, but he didn’t allow them to come as he took that exact moment to kiss the shit out of the Croatian.

 

“Pardon me boys…” The all heard a voice speak out over the intercom system located throughout the bus. “The storm outside is really packing a punch and the suits have called and stated that they want me to take you to some fancy hotel where they have made all the arrangements for you to stay. The shows for tonight and tomorrow have been cancelled and will be rescheduled at a later time. So pack it up boys because we will be there in mere moments”

 

“Fucking shit…” Jared gasped for breath as he pulled away from the delicious lips of his brother, turning to lean against him as he stared at the two men behind him. “Pick this up where we left of once we get to the hotel?” He asked hopeful that they could once again partake in the games of sex that they had long been without as a foursome.

 

“I’m game” Matt piped up, jumping off of the couch as he pulled his lover of many years into his arm. “As long as I get some alone time with my Pookie” He chuckled against Jared’s ear, jumping back at the playful swat he received for his words.

 

“You know I fucking hate it when you call me that” He bellowed, unable to hide the smile or the truth in his eyes. “Asshole…” He giggled as he once again felt Matt wrap his arms around him, closing his eyes as familiar warmth and love began to overtake him.

 

“Tomo…Shannon?” Jared asked cautiously, opening them once again as the two men continued to eye each other.

 

“Yeah…sure” Tomo replied hesitantly at first. “Why the fuck not…it’s been too fucking long. Shannon?”

 

“No doubt…” Shannon grinned, falling onto the couch beside Tomo before pulling him in for another mind blowing kiss as if to prove his words.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

“Cloths off now” Jared demanded as the foursome stumbled into the room, cocks hard and ready for action.

 

“I love it when he’s so fucking demanding” Matt teased, ripping his clothing from his body within seconds, helping Shannon as the older man struggled with his many layers. “Jesus man got enough fucking clothes on?” Matt asked, tearing a sweater and then two t-shirts over Shannon’s head before tossing them on the floor.

 

“He’s old…he has to bundle up to keep warm” Jared piped up from the corner of the room, naked as the day he was born as he watched the men he loved more then anything in life strip before him. “No worries though…we will keep you warm enough old man” He laughed at the finger flip he received in reply as he walked over towards them, his hands caressing Matt and Shannon’s backsides. “Mmm…beautiful” He sighed, turning his head as he kissed Matt softly, then turning his attention to Shannon for a moment before turning to face the other silent participate. “Come here…” He spoke to Tomo, reaching his hand out towards the silent man. “Not having seconds thoughts now are you?” He asked, intertwining their fingers and Tomo did his bidding.

 

“No…” Tomo replied, his eyes locked on Shannon’s as Jared tugged him into the middle of the circle.

 

“Good…because tonight would be no fun without you” Jared whispered as he wrapped his arms around Tomo’s waist, kissing him soundly on lips that hesitated for only a moment before finally giving in fully.

 

Tomo could hardly concentrate as Jared, his leader, the man that he respected and in a small way loved fell to his knees before him, taking his cock into his heated mouth. He could barely focus on Matt, his friend and confidant as he explored his back and shoulders with hands and a soft mouth. It was the mind numbing kiss however, from the man whom had stolen his heart so many years ago that he felt centered on. It was a kiss so heated and hot that the fire from it burned within his very core. He felt as if he were going to explode as the ministrations of the three men began to fuse together until he was a wobbling mess of a man as he exploded with a loud cry down Jared’s throat. “Thanks Shan…” He spoke on a whispered breath as those same legs finally gave out on him, Shannon thankfully catching him and carrying him towards the bed in one fell swoop.

 

“No worries…” Shannon replied with a smile as he laid Tomo carefully on the bed, leaning down to kiss the beautiful man before him, but missing his mark as two sets of hands literally jerked him over Tomo’s prone body. He wanted to protest, wanted to punch the shit out of his band mates and once again try to kiss Tomo in a way that he had wanted to for so very long, but his wants fell short as another claimed his own mouth instead.

 

Tomo watched from the side of the bed as Matt and Shannon swapped spit in a mind blowing kiss that was once again making him hard, while Jared sat off to the side of the bed taking it all in. He thought for a moment that Jared might be jealous of Shannon’s tongue inside his lover’s mouth and the way his hands explored Matt’s body, but as Tomo’s locked eyes on his leader he found nothing but pure lusted want staring back at him. His own set of jealously sparked deep within him as watched Jared slink his body forward like a playful feline as he wormed his way in between Matt and his brother, claiming Shannon’s lips in a passionate kiss. “Jesus…suck me off or do something” Matt panted like a bitch in heat as he grabbed onto Tomo’s hand and began to jerk himself off to the limp hand. “Tomo please…” He begged, Tomo finally giving him a reprieve as he wrapped his hand around the oozing and hard member, capturing Matt’s mouth in a mind numbing kiss as well.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Tomo heard Jared ask Shannon as he knelt before his brother, his hands and mouth roving over the sculpted perfection that was his arms and chest as he waited for a reply.

 

Shannon didn’t say anything at first because all he could focus on was the lingering look of hurt and lust that he found staring back at him through dark chocolate eyes. His heart beat within his chest just a bit faster at the idea that Tomo might be jealous and feel more for him then just a simple friend and band mate, but that hope died in an instant as Tomo pulled his gaze away and turned his attention once again to a moaning Matt before him.

 

“Fuck yeah Tomo…” Matt cried out wantonly as he knelt before Tomo, placing his hands behind him as he arched his body forward. “Just like that man…just like that” He continued to talk, arching back a bit more, the top of his head bumping into Jared’s shoulder.

 

“Having fun baby?” Jared asked with an evil grin as he took in his boyfriend being sucked off by their guitarist.

 

“I’d be having more fun if I had Shannon’s dick in my mouth” Matt rushed out, running the back of his hand up Jared’s thigh. “And your beautiful dick up my ass” He knew he was being dirty, knew that normally this wasn’t anything like his normal persona, but he didn’t care. Something told him that this was a last shot effort between the four of them and he wanted to fulfill every fantasy he’d ever had of them. “Please Jay…do this for me” He begged, as his hand explored further up Jared’s thigh, lying atop his engorged dick. “Please baby please” His cries continued as Tomo took that exact moment to run his teeth tenderly over his already sensitive penis.

 

“Anything for my Mattie…” Jared supplied, enraptured by the look of pure and raw lust that was screaming back at him through Matt’s eyes. “I love you so much Mattie” He whispered against his lover’s ear as he moved away from Shannon until he was kneeling and flush behind the bassist. “I’ve never seen you this way before…it’s so fucking sexy” He rasped, running his hands over the man's shoulders and down the front of his chest. “Tomo…Shannon…come here” He demanded, but with a smile as the two did his bidding, the three of them now kneeling before Matt. “You all are so fucking amazing” His grin turned playful and sweet as he reached out and wrapped as much of his arms as he could around them until all four were pressed together in a semi hug. “I love you all so much and you have no idea how much it means to me to be able to share everything and I mean everything with you all”

 

“Shut the fuck up Jared and stop trying to be the center of attention all the time…just fucking fuck me now or I swear…” Matt bellowed, loving Jared for his words and yet annoyed that he was not getting what he wanted. “Fuck yeah…that’s it” He cried out as he was pushed forward onto his hands and knees. Closing his eyes he allowed the magic of the moment to over take him as his band mates situated themselves around him. With a curious peek he watched as Tomo laid on his back as well, shifting forward until his mouth was right below his leaking penis. Shannon took his heed next as he leaned forward and kissed Mattie good and hard with massive amounts of tongue, before replacing that tongue with his own hard and glorious dick. Jared didn’t wait long either as he forewent preparing his lover, knowing that he didn’t need it as he coated his cock with an ample amount of hotel lotion before parting plump and beautiful ass cheeks. “That’s it...” Matt sighed in full pleasure as Jared slid all the way inside; fucking him in a slow rhythm that he knew drove him mad.

 

Their movements were rocky and unsure at the beginning, eventually turning bolder and braver as they fell into their roles of ultimate pleasure. Once again Tomo found himself concentrating not on his task at hand, although he was still doing what was expected of him; however he found his attention once again focused on another. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the half body kneeling before him and Matt. He watched as Shannon’s manhood stood at full mast, little dribbles of pre-cum glistening out before him, calling out for him to taste it once again. He fought the urge for about two whole seconds before the need to savor his essence consumed him once again. With graceful like moves of a tiger he pushed Matt upwards, ignoring his cries of protest as he lunged towards an unsuspecting Shannon, knocking him to his back in one fluid like motion.

 

Shannon had no idea what to think or what to do, but all thought flew out the window as once again a familiar mouth descended upon his dick. “Tomo…” He couldn’t help but cry out as he reached down and wound his hands within the ink colored hair. “More…please…” He begged when the urge for more overtook him, not putting up nary a protest when his legs were hoisted backwards over his head and a hard cock was rammed deep inside his ass. “Yes Tomo…yes…” The words ripped from his throat as he fisted the sheets with each hard thrust.

 

“Do you think they will ever get it?” Jared questioned Matt as he lay plastered to his sweaty back, his own dick still lodged deep within him.

 

“Right about now I don’t give a fuck Jared…just get me off” Matt growled in frustration as he grabbed his own dick and began to jerk himself off in earnest, a smile of pleasure gracing his face as Jared began to fuck him for all he was worth. His body grateful once again for the stimulation, finally gave in as he exploded all over his hand and the messy comforter before him. It wasn’t long before he heard the tell tale signs of Jared’s own orgasm, a warmness filling his crevice once he finally did. “Thank you babe…” Matt smiled at his lover as he leaned back and kissed him quickly on partially open lips. “And no I don’t think they will ever get it” He replied to Jared’s earlier question as the two of them settled in and watched the show playing out before them.

 

Tomo was in seventh heaven as he continued to fuck Shannon with an all fired velocity that even he couldn’t fathom where he got the strength from. Their cries were loud and mingled, completely oblivious to the spectators watching them in total and complete awe. He knew the end was quickly approaching as he felt an all too familiar tingle building up within his stomach, moving its way downward until it hit his balls and shaft. “Shannon…” He cried out as he gave fully into the most intense orgasm of his life, the entire world coming to a stand still as he watched Shannon give into his own orgasm, his name spewing from his lips as well. Unable to hold himself upright any longer, Tomo carefully removed himself from Shannon’s ass, falling heavily beside the drummer before snuggling as close as he dared to him. A sleepy smile graced his face as an arm snaked its way under his neck, pulling him flush against Shannon’s naked body.

 

“Time to go” Matt whispered as he watched the cuddling two sleeping soundly before them.

 

“This is bullshit” Jared spoke in a not so soft voice. “They love each other…we all know it…so why don’t they?” He rushed out, slapping Matt’s hand away as he tried to cover his mouth with it. “Quit it fucker” He growled, jumping up off of the bed as he went in search of his discarded pants.

 

Following Jared’s lead, Matt climbed off of the bed and also went in search of his cloths. “What are you doing Jared?” He questioned under his breath as he watched the man that he loved riffle through the pockets of his pants, pulling something out before marching bare assed over towards the mirror. “Crazy fucker…” He giggled as he watched Jared write in black eye liner across the large mirror.

 

Love is blind…but you two are fucking retarded as well. Get over it and admit it to each other what we already know…J&M

 

“If that doesn’t work then nothing will” He beamed at Matt as he gathered his clothes up off of the floor, slipping into them as quickly and quietly as he could before taking Matt’s hand and leading him towards the door. “No let’s go back to our room to get cleaned up so I can get you dirty all over again”

 

Shannon woke hours later, a bit sore, but with a huge smile upon his face as he recalled all that had happened. “Hey…” He spoke shyly as he looked to his left and found Tomo sitting beside him staring off into space. Fear began to nibble at him at the idea that Tomo was ashamed or worse yet repulsed by their former actions when he got no response. “Tomo…” He spoke his name quietly as he sat up beside the man, following his line of sight before his mouth fell open once he found what Tomo was staring at. “Tomo…I…” He stammered trying to find the right words to say.

 

“Is it true?” Tomo questioned quietly, his heart beating so fast within his chest that he felt it would explode at any second.

 

Shannon couldn’t speak for a moment as he looked from Jared’s perfect handwriting on the mirror to Tomo’s handsome face. He thought of all the lies he could tell in order to get him out of such an uncomfortable situation, but as he looked deeper into Tomo’s eyes he found that he couldn’t. “I love you Tomo” He began, the words just pouring out of him after being locked up for so long. “I’m in love with you and I have been for such a long time”

 

“We really are fucking retarded aren’t we?” Tomo asked with a shy smile as he looked over at Shannon.

 

“Does that mean what I think it means?” Shannon’s asked hopeful, his hands sweating as he waited for Tomo to respond.

 

“I love you…you fucking retard” Tomo announced quite loudly as he reached over and wrapped his arms around Shannon’s neck before kissing him with every ounce of over due love he felt for the man.

 

“I love you too…you fucking retard” Shannon concurred once the kiss had been broken. “I love you too…” He repeated once again as once again their lips sought out each other in needful abandon.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

“Morning you two…” Matt smiled over at Tomo and Shannon the next morning as they made their way into the hotel’s restaurant for breakfast. “Sorry about the early morning wakeup call…but you know Jared insisted. He says that he has some ideas for a song and he wants to hash them out before he loses his creativity”

 

“No worries…” Tomo responded with a smile as he and Shannon sat down in two of the empty chairs around the table. “Where is the little fucker?” He asked, his smile growing even wider at a hand upon his thigh.

 

“Over there talking to the suits” Matt indicated towards the back of the near empty room where Jared could be seen talking quit animatedly upon his phone. The table went silent as the three continued to watch and listen to Jared’s rant from across the room. “So…anything you want to tell me?” Matt grinned as he watched the way Tomo and Shannon kept glancing at each other, trying to pretend that nothing had changed. “So…”

 

“Fucking assholes” Jared cut their conversation short as he took that exact moment to make his way back to the table, falling dramatically into his chair with a sigh. “I swear after a phone call like that I need a fucking cigarette”

 

“Hey Shan…I still have the pack I took from your mattress…how about we go share one” Jared asked his brother as he looked across the table at the silent man. “I swear I won’t bust your balls for smoking again”

 

“No thanks…I have something better then cigarettes to get me through my day” Shannon responded with a grin as he took Tomo’s hand into his own before bringing it to his lips for a small kiss. “And besides I seem to recall someone telling me when the urge for nicotine hits it’s best to have something in my mouth to curb the cravings. Isn’t that right Tomo?’ His grin turned lustful as he pulled the equally grinning man from his seat before calling out over his shoulder. “And boy do I have one hell of a major urge to control right now”

 

The End…


End file.
